1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. In addition, the OLEDs exhibit high luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
An OLED may include a first electrode positioned on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. The holes and the electrons are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state to thereby generate light.